1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf ball retrieval, and in particular, to magnetic attachment of devices onto a golf club.
2. Description of Related Art
In the game of golf, a golfer often has to retrieve a golf ball from a playing surface or from a putting cup. This requires the golfer to bend from the waist with hand outstretched. Since back problems are common in the general population, regularly bending over to retrieve a golf ball can cause discomfort, pain, or even injury to the lower back. Problems can arise with the shoulder as well. These problems are often worse for elderly or handicapped golfers who may actually be unable to bend over sufficiently to retrieve a golf ball. Even a golfer without physical limitations can become fatigued toward the end of a round of golf and may find bending over for ball retrieval tedious.
Some golfers will carry a pole with a scoop on the distal end for retrieving a golf ball. In some cases, these ball retrievers are designed to retrieve a ball that has fallen into a water trap. However, carrying a pole dedicated to retrieving golf balls adds to the overall weight of a golf bag packed with clubs, balls and various other accessories.
Known devices are designed to be attached to a golf club where they can be used for retrieving a golf ball. Some of these devices require modification of the golf club to accomplish the attachment of the ball retriever. However, golfers are very reluctant to modify their golf clubs for fear of impairing the club performance due to weight imbalance, induced vibrations, etc. Moreover, fine golf clubs are very carefully crafted and would not be supplied with non-critical features simply to accommodate attachment of subsidiary accessories.
See also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,970; 3,669,427; 3,749,407; 5,460,366; 5,690,558; and 5,829,806, as well as US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0049396; 2008/0261714; and 2011/0053701.